ranathfandomcom-20200215-history
Book 2 Chapter 3
After being stuck in limbo with nothing but fog as far as they can see, our group of adventurers finally regain consciousness, finding that they are once again, in jail cells. They look around, and see two new faces, a high elf and someone nobody has seen before. Riswind is nowhere to be seen. Introductions commence, revealing the high elf's name is Drusilia, and the other person is name Lelouche, and is a member of the Aasimar, a race descended from celestials. The two strangers tell the party that they are also part of the resistance, and were sent here by Feyaro a long time ago, to do the same mission the party is doing. There were 5 people originally, but their jailers have been taking them periodically. Once someone is taken, they are never seen again. Their introductions are interrupted by some walking suits of armor, and as far as they can tell, there is nobody inside. The suits of armor enter each cell, and take all of the weapons from each person, and then disappear. With the help of Dorian and an invisibility spell, the party, down a member and up two more, are able to escape. They get their weapons back, and slay the animated suits of armor, and continue on through a portal at the far end of the room. On the other side of the portal, they find themselves in a room filled on one side with metalworking tools, weapons, and armor. The other side has plants, roots, vials, and a lot of books. Coming towards the party are two black oozes, which the party dispatches of without difficulty. As they explore the room, they surmise that this must be the wizard's workshop. They take many different things, and head to the portal on the other side of the room. In this next room, they see the room divided up into 4 different quadrants, each devoted to a different creature. One is filled with sinkholes, another is filled with lava vents, another is filled with ice, and the last one is filled with geysers. The party stays near the portal they just came out and slowly begin to kill the steam and mud creatures, but after a few seconds they see the elemental effects are multiplying. The sinkholes are growing, more geysers and lava vents are appearing, and the ice is spreading. They quickly rush through the room to get to the other side, making it just barely on time. As soon as they step through the portal they are bombarded by a wind stronger than anything they've ever felt before. They have to fight to move even a tiny bit, and the wind drowns out all other noise. They don't seem to be in a room, but find themselves in a rocky area, with the only source of light being a strange blue lava, which makes the area cooler instead of warmer. They make their way through this treacherous terrain, finding a small hill at the center, which they ascend. At the top, they see a stone basin with water in it, where instead of their own reflection, they see The Fort. The fire is out, as if it time has passed since they saw it last. Dorian puts this water into his waterskin, and they continue down the other side of the hill, and they enter yet another portal... Category:Book Two